An idea of friendship
by Celena Urgo
Summary: Es geht um die Kindheit unseres Lieblingsbösewichts.Tom ist sechs Jahre alt und verbringt seine Kindheit in einem Waisenhaus, unbeliebt und verachtet bei Kindern und Erziehern. Eines Tages versucht jedoch ein kleines Mädchen mit ihm Freundschaft zu schlie


1. Kapitel:Das Kind aus der Kälte

Es war der kälteste Morgen des Jahres als Mrs. Cole durch die Tore des St. Elizabeth Orphan Hospital Londons schreiten wollte, um ihren Dienst anzutreten.

Sie konnte nicht, denn der Weg der jungen Frau durch die eisernen Eingangstore wurde durch ein unförmiges Lumpenbündel behindert.

Mrs. Cole verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Zunächst dachte sie, es sei Müll, den jemand abgestellt hatte. Doch kaum, dass sie sich bückte um das Bündel genauer zu betrachten, bemerkte sie, dass aus den dreckigen Stofflumpen eine feuerrote Haarsträhne nebst einem paar dumpfblickender, brauner Mädchenaugen sie müde ansah.

Ein Blinzeln der Augen sagte ihr, dass dieses Geschöpf eindeutig lebte. „O, mein Gott, o großer Gott", entfuhr es der Schockierten, "Wer hat das…"

Schneller als sie denken konnte, streifte sie dem halberfrorene Kind, das offensichtlich in der bitteren Kälte ausgesetzt worden war, ihren Mantel über und brachte auf ihren Armen es in die sichere und lebenspendene Wärme des Waisenhauses.

Ohne jeglichen Widerwillen ließ sich das kleine Wesen in die Krankenstation des Hauses führen.

Der Arzt nahm es in Empfang und grummelte düster ein „Schon wieder so ein Fall", in seinen Bart und hub das Kind auf dem Untersuchungstisch.

Mrs. Cole musste weiter, es gab hunderte weitere Kinder, um die man sich kümmern musste.

Sie beschloss dem Mädchen um die Mittagszeit einen weiteren Besuch abzustatten.

Den ganzen Vormittag ging ihr das Kind nicht aus dem Kopf. Natürlich, solche Fälle kannte sie: Eltern setzten manchmal ihre Kinder vor dem Waisenhaus aus, einfach so.

_Aber welcher Barbar von Mensch tut so etwas mitten im kalten Januar bei Temperaturen unter 0°? _, dachte sie verächtlich.

In der Mittagszeit ging sie unruhig in die Station.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte sie die erste Schwester, die sie traf. Diese lächelte bitter „Ach die arme Kleine. Es ist ein Wunder, sie hat keinen Schaden durch die Kälte erlitten. Es geht ihr gut… sie war unglaublich erschöpft, ist fast auf dem Untersuchungstisch eingeschlafen. Mein Gott… ; der Herr Doktor musste sie in ein freies Bett tragen. Er meint, wir sollten sie ruhig bis zum Nachmittag liegen lassen."

„Hat sie irgend etwas gesagt? Vielleicht ihren Namen oder…", erkundigte sich Mrs. Cole

„Nicht das Geringste. Sie war ja so müde, die Kleine. Aber Mrs. Cole, Sie hätten diese ganzen blauen Flecken sehen sollen, die sie hatte. Sie hat- sie hat bestimmt viel durchgemacht.". Die Schwester schluckte. Mrs. Cole musterte mit besorgtem Blick das schlafende Mädchen im Bett. Sie schlief wahrlich tief und friedlich. Ihr Gesicht war blass und wirkte trotz der Jugend (Sie mochte erst fünf oder sechs Jahre sein)angestrengt und bleich. Das rostrote Haar hing etwas wirr und kraus auf dem Kissen.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine kleine, blasse, schwarzhaarige Gestalt, die neben dem Bett des Mädchens umherschlich. „Tom!", rief Mrs. Cole scharf, „ Was machst Du hier? Der Raum ist hier nur für die kranken Kinder. Das weißt Du genau." Der Junge sah sie an. Sie schürzte die Lippen. Sie mochte diesen Jungen nicht in der Nähe des Mädchens haben. Es geschah immer Merkwürdiges mit den Kindern mit denen sich Tom Riddle abgab. Nicht das man ihm direkt nachweisen konnte, dass er an ihren seltsamen Verletzungen und den Dingen schuld war, die immer just jenen Kindern geschahen, mit denen er in Streit geriet. Aber Mrs. Cole glaubte, dass er damit mehr oder weniger etwas zu tun hatte. Letzte Woche zum Beispiel hatte ihn ein älterer Junge mit seinen Kumpanen sehr getriezt und versucht nachzurennen. Als der sechsjährige Tom nun weglief, stolperte der Junge, zog sich einen komplizierten Bruch zu, und musste gleich darauf ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden. So etwas geschah oft, wenn Kinder Tom ärgerten oder beleidigten. Mittlerweile spürten die meisten seine unheilvolle Aura und mieden ihn.

Sie ging direkt auf ihn zu:" Was willst Du hier?"

„ Ich blute Mrs. Cole. Haben Sie vielleicht ein Pflaster?", fragte er. _Er ist unglaublich höflich_ _für sein Alter_, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie zum Medizinschrank ein Pflaster holen ging, _das macht den Jungen mir aber noch unheimlicher._

„Wer ist das?" fragte Tom mit einem Blick auf das rothaarige Mädchen, als er sich beinebaumelnd auf ein freies Bett setzte. Mrs. Cole sagte knapp: „ Ein Mädchen, was ich heute gefunden habe. Ich möchte, dass du sie nicht störst und schlafen lässt, Tom." Mit schnellem Griff klebte sie das Pflaster auf die blutende Kniewunde, die der kleine Junge ihr entgegenhielt. Sie fragte mit reiner Absicht nicht, wer die Wunde verursacht hat. Es würde sich alsbald herausstellen, spätestens beim nächsten Beinbruch oder beim nächsten verängstigten Kind, dass Stein und Bein schwören würde, Tom hätte es verhext. Sie drängte den unheimlichen Jungen zur Ausgangstür. Mit einem Seufzer beschloss sie sich augenblicklich mit der örtlichen Polizei in Verbindung zu setzen. Es könnte ja theoretisch sein, dass die Eltern das Kind vermissten und eine Suchanzeige aufgegeben haben.

2. Kapitel Noreen Jonson

„TOM!", schrie die Heimleiterin Mrs. Cole, als sie den Schwarzen Schopf am nächsten Morgen wiederum am Bett des Mädchens erwischte. Als sie näher trat, um den Jungen beiseite zu zerren, sah sie wie sich die Kleine noch etwas müde ihren Kopf vom Kissen hob und sie neugierig lächelnd ansah.

„ Ich, ich habe gar nichts gemacht, Mrs. Cole", verteidigte sich Tom Riddle beim festen Griff der Heimleiterin, „Sie ist aufgewacht, Madam, und da habe ich sie nach ihrem Namen gefragt… Sie sagt, sie heißt Noreen Jonson und …" Sie hörte nicht wirklich was er sagte, sie schubste ihn grob zur Tür heraus. "Raus hier mit Dir. RAUS!"

Erleichtert schloss sie die Tür und wendete sich dem Kind zu, dass nun aufrecht im Bett saß.

Ihr schien es wieder gut zu gehen. Mrs. Cole lächelte erleichtert: „ Hallo, schön das du wieder wach bist. Entschuldige bitte den kleinen Tom, er ist immer so neugierig… Aber gesunde Kinder dürfen nun mal nicht einfach so auf die Krankenstation, das ist bei uns Regel.

Ich bin übrigens die Heimleiterin, Mrs. Cole, hier in unserem schönen St. Elizabeth Orphan Hospital und wer bist Du?"

„Mein Name ist Noreen Jonson", sagte das Mädchen schüchtern, „Wo sind meine Mami und mein Papi?"

Die Frau seufzte: „Nun, leider wissen wir das nicht. Aber wenn du uns ganz doll hilfst können wir deine Mami und deinen Papi ganz bestimmt finden. Wie heißen denn deine Eltern?"

Mrs. Cole befragte das Kind gut eine halbe Stunde lang. Viel mehr als die

Namen der Eltern und den Wohnort bekam sie nicht heraus. Noreen konnte sich auch nicht richtig erinnern, wie sie vor die Tore des Waisenhauses kam. Ihr Vater war auf jeden Fall mit dabei.

Lange konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht. Nach einer halben Stunde fragte die Kleine, ob sie aus dem Bett jetzt aufstehen dürfe. Mrs. Cole gab die Frage an den Arzt weiter, der nur nickte und der Rothaarigen zum Abschied ein Lächeln nebst einem freundlichen Zwinkern mit auf den Weg gab. „Sie sollte vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit den anderen Kindern nach draußen gehen", sagte er jedoch.

Nun gut, sagte sich Mrs. Cole, dann werde ich sie eben den Kindern beim Frühstück vorstellen. Vorher musste sie mit dem Mädchen noch in die Kleiderkammer, da die alten Sachen des Mädchens kaum mehr als dünne Fetzen waren.

Das Waisenhaus umfasste zur Zeit der kleinen Noreen und des kleinen Toms mehr als 100 Kinder, von den allerkleinsten Babys, die hier geboren oder von den Müttern aus welchen Gründen auch immer abgegeben worden waren bis hin zu den fast Volljährigen, die nur morgens und abends im Haus waren, da sie tagsüber arbeiteten.

Das Haus war ein Elendsquartier, Mauerwerk wie Einrichtung waren alt, abgenutzt und bedurften dringend einer Renovierung. Doch woher das Geld dafür nehmen, wenn das monatliche Budget gerade für Essen und Personal reichte? Wer hier seine Kindheit verbrachte, hatte wenig zu lachen. Im gnadenlosen Dschungel der Kinder galten eindeutig die Gesetze des Stärkeren. Wer keine Freunde oder Verbündete hatte, dem waren Jahre voller Horror, Angst und ständiger Prügel sicher.

Noreen kam nun in den Essenssaal in dem zahllose Kinder auf wackligen, notdürftig geflickten Stühlen mit knurrenden Mägen auf das Frühstück warteten.

Mrs. Cole stellte das Mädchen mit ein paar knappen Worten vor, nachdem sie sich im lärmenden Saal Gehör verschafft hatte: „ Dies ist Noreen Jonson. Sie ist sechs Jahre alt und wird bei uns eine Weile bleiben. Sie ist in der Gruppe von Ms. Lockley Seid schön lieb zu ihr." Sie seufzte, als sie in ihr Büro zurückeilte. Es war bedauernswert das kleine Mädchen jetzt unter den Kindern alleine zurück zu lassen

Sie würde der Polizei noch die Informationen durchgeben. Allerdings glaubte sie nicht Noreens Eltern zu finden.

Derweil bekam Noreen einen Platz bei den Vorschulkindern zugewiesen. Artig setzte sie sich hin, betete das gemeinsame Tischgebet und aß. Aber ihre Blicke suchten jemanden.

Endlich fand sie Tom Riddle an der hintersten Ecke des Tisches sitzen. Vor dem Mittagessen war es das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn sah.


End file.
